


Ehr

by respiratorywrites



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Creepy, Elves, Evil, Fantasy, Horror, Nymphs & Dryads, Other, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, bad things, idk im trying to make it scary, main character is a person of color, maybe???, set in a mountain forest, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respiratorywrites/pseuds/respiratorywrites
Summary: An elf named Ehr enters a secluded forest deep in the mountains, not expecting to encounter the supernatural there.





	Ehr

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted here, and I'm trying my best to make it scary-ish. I don't know how well it'll work. Main character is named Ehr. Enjoy!

He walked through the dense wood, mist curling around his boot-clad feet. Sweat dripped down his tan forehead as he continued through the quiet and eerie forest, hefting his rucksack up on his shoulder and adjusting his sword while he's at it. He steps on a twig, and in the silence, he hears something scamper away. The young man stops in his walk, his long and pointed ears swivelling slightly, searching for the sound. His hand twitches. He wants to grab his sword but also doesn't want it to be necessary, so he leaves it in its sheath. After a few moments of the same ear shattering silence as before, he sighs gently and continues his trek. There is no other sound than the man’s soft footsteps. He thinks he can hear something behind him, but he isn’t sure. He begins to get paranoid, and draws his thick cloak closer to him. He shivers.

“Ehr..” A lilting, effeminate voice called out to him.  
He stopped in his tracks, and actually drew his sword this time. “Who’s there? Reveal yourself!”

The mist still covered the forest floor, dancing over the leaves and small plants that reside there. A mouse scampered across his feet, the first sign of life he’d seen since he entered this accursed wood. 

The elf shrieked like a little girl, and the same effeminate voice began laughing, echoing around him. Ehr began to sprint, but the voice only grew louder in his ears until he reached a clearing. It stopped immediately, and he fell to his knees, panting hard.

The young elvish man shakily stood. He looked around and it seemed as if all had gone back to normal. The small clearing was ringed with the tallest trees Ehr had ever seen, as well has mushrooms of varying heights and species. 

He thought he could see silvery shadows flicking through the ancient trees surrounding the clearing, but he couldn’t be sure at this point- he couldn’t be sure that anything he was seeing was real at this point! His head was spinning and he could barely grasp a thought in his head as it was torn away from him. The silvery shadow-beings flitted amongst the trees faster and faster and there was a screaming, a hoarse, otherworldly screaming that Ehr slowly came to realize was coming from him.

His heart was beating out of his chest and he could barely breathe.

Is this what panic feels like?!

Ehr shakily drew his sword, his chest heaving as he he lifted the weapon. “Reveal yourself!” He rasped. His throat was dry. Why is it dry? He had sipped water from a slow moving stream not twenty minutes before.

The same effeminate, lilting, laughter as before was heard in the ‘peaceful’ clearing. Ehr screamed, and dropped his sword.

Gone was the elf-of-high-standing who had entered the accursed mountain wood, and in his place was a terrified husk of a person who could barely hold a sword. Mist crept into the clearing, and the silvery shadow-creatures stilled, though he still thought he could see them behind the dark trees. They hadn’t look sinister until now, and he realized the sun was setting. Instead of a beautiful and peaceful sunset, the sun was mostly covered by clouds and dipped below the horizon, plunging Ehr and the clearing into total darkness.

One by one, the silvery shadow-beings began to emit a slight glow, barely enough to illuminate a meter in front of each of them.

Ehr sobbed involuntarily.

 

\- THE END OF THE FIRST DAY -


End file.
